


Mysterious Girls

by Hlegallee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlegallee/pseuds/Hlegallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny takes Hermione clubbing and meets up with Draco and Blaise. They don't recognize the girls so who knows what will happen. This is a Draco/Hermione story but there will be an almost equal amount of Blaise/Ginny. Please read and review. I hope you like it. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

Hermione was in a club. Ginny had practically dragged her out of bed, and made her change from her comfy pjs into an a dark purple tube top that clung to her curves with a black skirt that was only mid thigh, and some black 3 inch high heels. 

It amazed Hermione how Ginny had managed to convince her to come. It was along the lines of 'this is a muggle club no other wizards or witches are going to be there' and that Ginny had straightened her hair and colored it black. Also changing her eye color to the same purple as her shirt making her almost impossible to recognize. 

Ginny then made her hair a deep chestnut color and colored her eyes an almost black blue. Hermione had to admit they both looked good as she looked at the mirror. "What do you think your name should be Mione?" "How about Sage?" "Perfect! I'll be Sasha." Then Ginny was dragging her to the club.

Hermione looked around the club, the music pulsed around her in waves almost urging her to give in and dance to it. Instead she followed Ginny over to the bar who orders 4 shots and sits down while handing two to Hermione.

Hermione looks at the two shots in her hands. Ginny who already had one or her shots giggled at her expression, "Come on Hermione live a little. You don't want to be know as a bookworm your whole life do you?" "Well technically even if I do take these I'll still be a bookworm in everyone's eyes because they won't see me taking the shots." 

"Just do it for me please. I need a girls night out of dancing, drinking, and meeting a few hot guys before school starts up again. I can't do that without you Hermione." Hermione sighed and drank her two shots. Ginny smiled at her and said, "Go dance I'll be back soon with some more shots." 

Already feeling the alcohol's effect some of the sensible part of her brain she smiles back and starts dancing. Soon a pair of hands wrap around her waist pulling Hermione up against their body allowing her to feel their muscled arms and body as they hold her to them moving in sync with the music.

She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispers "What's your name?" in her ear. "Sage." "Well Sage you're a fantastic dancer." "Thank you." 

***************************************************************************  
Ginny had made her way back to the small table with four more shots when she saw Hermione dancing with a hot blonde. She grinned to herself and took back a shot. 

She then turned her gaze to the man who had just sat down next to her. He was smirking at her. "Are you going to drink all of those yourself?" she studied him for a few seconds. He was gorgeous with his dark skin and black hair with those dreamy blue eyes. (AN Sorry if I have the eye color wrong but for some reason I wanted them blue so don't hate me.) He reminded her of someone...

Getting back to the question she said, "Two are reserved for my friend who is dancing with that tall blonde." He looked where she was pointing and he laughed. She turned and glared at him, "What's so funny?"

He grinned at her saying, "Well as it turns out your friend is dancing with my best mate Draco. I'm Blaise by the way." He holds out his hand. A wave of shock goes through her but she hides it quickly and smirking took his hand shaking it lightly thinking, '

This could be fun.' "I already know who you are." He raised a eyebrow inquiringly. Ginny grinned, "I go to the same school as you." "I'm sure I would have remembered a beauty such as yourself."

She shrugged lightly and said, "Hogwarts is a big place." "Well since you know mine will you at least tell me your name?" "It's Sasha."

"Sasha." Blaise repeated, "I like it. Do I get a last name?" "Don't push it Zabini. Maybe if you're good." He grinned and winked at her. "Well the last name might take awhile because I'm very bad." 

***************************************************************************

Hermione separated herself from the man's arms and walked over to Ginny who was flirting with Blaise? "Hey Sasha." Ginny turned to look at her and her face lit up, "Sage! You remember Blaise from school right?" "Of course. I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting before now." 

He smiled politely at her, "That is terrible. Thankfully we've remedied that." Hermione felt an arm in circle her waist and pull her to someone's side. "Ah Draco. I was wondering where you had gone to." Blaise said lazily. "Same for you Blaise."

Hermione was still in shock when Ginny said "Excuse us boys." and pulled Hermione away from them. Hermione somehow managed to speak, "I...I dance with Draco Malfoy?" 

Ginny grinned at her. "Yes you did and the way he's looking at you makes me think he wants to do a lot more then dance." Hermione's eyes widened, "What?" "You know what I meant." 

Hermione frowned, "What if I did? We should leave right now."   
Ginny gave her a look, "Hermione if you leave now we won't get our chance." "Our chance to what?"

"You know for the smartest witch of our age you are clueless with some things. You should lead him on and then at the end of the night tell him it was you. He'll be so shocked that he was attracted to a muggle born, it'd be prefect." "What about you and Blaise?" "Same sort of thing." 

Hermione frowned and then shook her head, "I can't believe I'm agreeing with this. But if I'm going to do this I need more shots." Ginny grinned and walked up to the bar. "Four shots please." 

The bartender gave her the drinks and handed two to Hermione, "Bottoms up," We clinked their glasses and then took the shots one after another. 

They felt the liquid burn down their throats and then the tingly feeling in their stomachs. They looked at each other once, and then made their way to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face and looked at Draco who was watching them walk back. His eyes trailed down her form and then back to her eyes. She had to force herself not to grimace. 

When they reached the table Ginny practically purred, "Hey boys." She sat down and leaned slightly forward Blaise so he could get a glimpse down her shirt. 

Hermione quickly followed suit. Soon she and Draco were having eye sex. In her head she was thinking, 'Gosh I want this night to end.'

Out loud she asked seductively, "So what is your favorite class?" If he thought the question was strange he didn't show it, "Potions. What is yours?"

"I don't have one. Let's go dance Ginny!" 

Ginny looked over at her as Blaise gazed at her. "What?"

"I think it's time to show off our dancing skills." Blaise looked at Ginny, "Wonderful idea." 

Ginny glanced at him for a second and then at Hermione, silently asking, "Do you think we should put on a show?" To answer the question Hermione said, "Actually boys we thought you could sit out on the first dance, and watch us." 

Draco and Blaise nodded once and sat back in their chairs as Hermione and Ginny made their way to the dance floor. 

They started to dance sensually and then looked over at the boys and winked. Ginny leaned in and it looked like she was nibbling Hermione's ear but really she was whispering, "I think we have them." 

Hermione said, "Maybe but we need to seduce so dancing, kissing, and whispering, maybe a few touches."

"So you don't want to tell them yet."

"Well I'm just saying it'll be worse for them if we do all of those things instead of just this. Maybe meet up with them tomorrow." 

"Perfect. We can leave after we dance with them once."

"We'll have them begging for more."

"Hermione you turn very slytherin when you're drunk."

"No. I'm just not one to pass up an opportunity for pay back. Especially one as perfect as this." 

Ginny smirks, "True." She glanced at them out of the corner of her eye and saw they were staring at them with rapt attention. 

A girl suddenly walked up to them wrapping an arm around their shoulders and they both said something and the girl scowled and walked away. 

Hermione who had started watching them discreetly too felt sorry for the girl but could help giggle to herself because they hadn't stopped looking at them to even glance at the girl.

She added an extra twist to her hips and saw Draco smirk slightly. 'Idiot' Hermione thought. Ginny soon followed suit and Blaise's mouth opened slightly.

Hermione had an urge to roll her eyes, 'They were the Slytherin Sex Gods and they got turned on by some basic dancing, so not living up to their reputation.'

Even so she reminded herself to thank Ginny later for teaching her how to dance like this. Of course she had only agreed because she had been dared to, but now she was grateful for it. 

She leaned close to Ginny's ear, "I think it's time to go back." Ginny nodded slightly. They pulled away from each other and started walking to the table. 

Ginny walked right up to Blaise and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "So how was it?" "Bloody fantastic." He then pulled her into a kiss. 

Meanwhile Hermione had just moved her chair so that their legs were pressed together. "Did you like it?" "It was good." Hermione pretended to pout. "Only good?" "Well I can think of something better you could do with your time." "What's that?" "This."

He then lifts her chin and leans in. On the outside Hermione leans in and meets his lips. On the inside she was freaking out. 'OMG i'm kissing the ferret! He has surprisingly soft lips. No bad Hermione, this is Malfoy.'

'Well at least he'll be mentally scarred when he finds out that he kissed me.' She then stopped thinking and let's herself melt into the kiss, justifying it by thinking, 'The plan won't work if he thinks I don't like kissing him and then all this will be for nothing.'

The two couples stay like that until the girls finally end it. "Well Hermione I think it's time to go." "Hermione answers, "You're right." and sighs. "Night Blaise." Ginny says. "Bye Draco." 

They then proceed to walk away making sure to sway their hips more. When they were reaching the car they heard two shouts, "Sasha!" "Sage!" 

They stopped in front of their car and waited for Draco and Blaise to catch up. "Hello again." Ginny said when the boys approached, "Do you want something?" 

Blaise was the first one to speak, "We were wondering if you wanted to meet again before school." Ginny looked at Hermione and then looking like she was considering it said, "I don't know." 

Draco then said, "It'd be fun. We'll meet you here tomorrow at 10?" They exchanged a look and then Hermione answered, "Sure Draco." "See you later Blaise." They then winked at them and then got in the car.

***************************************************************************

When the girls reached Hermione's house they both wanted to fall asleep, but Ginny insisted they needed a plan for tomorrow. Hermione groaned, "Just do the something we did tonight and make them want us." 

"I think it's safe to say they already want us. Anyways I was talking about how to tell them we're actually us." "I don't know. When we're dancing?" 

"That sounds good we can turn toward them wrap our arms around their neck, grind against them slightly and bring our mouths to their ear and say I'm blah blah and and so on." 

"And then before they can say or ask us anything change our appearances and and walk away before they can say anything." They both grin and Ginny says, "Sounds perfect." "Thank goodness now we can actually sleep." 

***************************************************************************

The day went without a hitch and they watched movies and talked until two hours before they had to be at the club again. Ginny picked out another tube top for Hermione but this one was dark green with a mid thigh black skirt.

Ginny changed her hair and eyes and did the same for herself. Then she picked out a deep blue top and a black skirt. When they changed and studied themselves in the mirror Hermione said, "We're ready." Ginny smirked and said, "Let's go." 

When they arrived 10 minutes early the boys were already there waiting dot them at the entrance. "Ladies first." Draco and Blaise said together. They walked ahead of them slightly and went straight to the bar. 

"Eight shots please." Ginny said. "Are you buying us shots now?" Blaise said jokingly. Ginny looked up at him, "No sorry. These are for Sage and I." "You sure you can handle those?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes. I had more then four yesterday." He shrugged, "I'll believe it when I see it." The shots just arrived and she said, "Well now you can see it." 

She took her four shots and then gave a victorious look to Blaise. He held his hands up and said, "Ok you've proven yourself. Now lets go dance." She smiled and followed him.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I won't question if you can handle four shots but you should take them so we can go dance." She didn't answer she just shot them back feeling the liquid burn down her throat and ignoring the sting. 

She then took a deep breath took hold of Malfoy's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Her chest was pressed up against his and she could feel his whole body against hers. 

They moved together following the beat of the music. They whispered quietly in each others ears and Hermione couldn't say it was awful but she couldn't say she loved it either. 

After about 1 1/2 hours or so, she saw Ginny dragging Blaise to a secluded corner and she started to kiss Draco suddenly with a lot of urgency. He was taken by surprise but he kissed her back and she started to push him through the crowd into the same corner. 

She and Ginny made eye contact when they were both hidden by everyone else. They made their way down the boys necks and nibbled on their ear slightly, "Draco I'm Hermione." 

"I'm Ginny." They then changed their hair and eyes back. Letting the boys that now had their mouth open in shock see them and linking arms walked away.

***************************************************************************  
Blaise was the first one to speak as they watched the girls walk away. "Mate is it just me or are they really hot?" "It's not just you." "Good cause I bloody want the little Weaselette." "Well I bloody want Granger." 

Blaise smirked, "Let me guess it's seducing time." Draco finally glanced at Blaise, "You have a point there mate." "Don't I always." "No." 

Blaise just rolls his eyes and says, "There is no point in staying here now. Let's go." With that they walked out of the club. Their minds filled with the images of Ginny and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the train station

"Ginny!" Hermione yells as she runs up and hugs her. Ron looks at them and says, "Bloody hell, they met two days ago. We saw her a week and a half ago and she doesn't even notice us." Hermione rolls her eyes and replies, "Of course I noticed you guys. It's just that Ginny and I..." 

She doesn't finish because Ron laughs and says, "I'm joking Hermione. Now come here." She smiles and hugs both him and Harry. "I'm so excited for this year. Ginny and I are rooming together!" Harry looked at her puzzled, "How do you know?" 

"Well I'm the Head Girl and she's assistant Head Girl." Harry looked even more confused as he asked,"What do you mean Assistant Head Girl, is that new?" Ginny spoke up saying, "Apparently. I'm just going to be helping out with the Head Girl duties so it's not all on Hermione." 

They talk for a few more minutes until they have to board the train. They were just starting to try to find seats when Ginny says, "Hermione aren't we supposed to sit in the heads apartment?" "Omg you're right." They shoot sorry glances at Ron and Harry before saying, "See you guys later." 

They found their way to the Heads apartment easily. They sat down and talked while waiting for the Head boy and Assistant Head boy. They didn't have to wait long because soon the apparent door was opening and in walked Draco and Blaise.

Both girls were shocked as Draco and Blaise sat on the other side of the apartment so that Draco was in front of Hermione and Blaise was in front of Ginny. "Hello ladies." Blaise says winking at Ginny. They forced themselves to respond politly saying, "Hi."

Hermione then said, "What exactly are you doing here?" Draco smirked at her, "I'm the Head Boy and Blaise is the AHB." Ginny raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Hermione while saying, "Great." with a hint of sarcasm.

They then turned to each other and started to talk about their classes. Draco looked at Blaise pointedly and said, "Why that was rude wasn't it Blaise." Catching on he said, "Yep. And here all we were trying to do was make conversation." 

Both girls rolled their eyes but didn't glance at them. "I thought Griffindors would be more polite." Draco commented watching to see what Hermione and Ginny would do.

Both girls turned to look at them and Ginny said, "What is your problem?" Blaise answered, "My problem is you're ignoring us." Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Hmmm I wonder why. Let me think." 

She acted like she was thinking before saying, "Oh I remember now. You two are assholes." Draco glanced at her disbelievingly before looking at Hermione. "It didn't seem like you thought that way when you were kissing us." 

Hermione scoffed, "As if I could like kissing a ferret like you. I had to make it seem believable or else you wouldn't have taken the bait." "Well Sage," he drawled as he leaned slightly closer, "You're a fantastic actor." 

She glared at him for a second before smiling at him sweetly, "It's one of my many skills." "Many skills indeed. Who knew who could handle your liquor or dance like that." She laughed and said, "I can't hold my liquor or else I wouldn't have agree to the plan in the first place, let alone be able to kiss you." She shivers dramatically, just to get to him. 

Meanwhile Ginny was saying, "Blaise I don't like you it was all just an act to get back at you guys being jerks." "Funny I don't believe you Ginny... I may be convinced if you let me kiss you and you don't respond at all." "Do you count pushing you away as responding?" 

He shrugs and says, "It depends." Ginny rolls her eyes at him in disgust. "Blaise I'm not going to kiss you. Your lips are not going to touch my lips." She saw his smirk grow as he was going to say something back, and she added, "Or any other part of me." 

He frowned slightly but quickly said, "Kinky I like it. I can't touch you but you can touch me. Are you going to handcuff me to the bed and have your wicked way with me?" 

Ginny just looked at him like he was crazy. "You are way to dense." "And you're way to wound up. What happened to Sasha, she was fun." 

Ginny glared at him, "Sasha won't be back. I rather like who I am." He just smirked saying, "I think you're both, you just need someone to help the other side of you to surface." 

Ginny smirked, "You think I need someone to guide me to be sexy, dangerous, and fun? As if Zabini. I could teach you a thing or two, If you didn't those two nights.." He moved forward and practically purred, "Please do. I haven't seen you be any of those things" Ginny ignored him and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione let's go change." Hermione glanced up from her heated argument with Draco and said, "Right. Let's go. She sent Draco one more glare before they collect their robes and went to the changing area. 

The boys look at each other. "Well that didn't go so well mate." "You don't say." "Plan B?" "Looks like it." Draco says grinning. When the girls walk in they find that the boys had moved so that one was on each seat.

They sighed slightly and then separated so Hermione was next to Draco and Ginny next to Blaise. Both voices were low and seductive as they said, "Hello Ginny." "Hello Hermione." 

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look allowing them to slide up to the girls trapping them between them and the wall. "What are you doing?" Hermione said as she and Ginny both reached for their wands. 

"This." Draco says as his lips move closer to hers and pulled her into a soft kiss. Blaise was doing the same to Ginny when both girls pulled away and Ginny yelled, "Get off me! How may times do I have to tell you. I don't like you! Those two nights were a ploy to embarrass you." 

Hermione glares at Draco and says, "Exactly what she said. Now leave us alone." Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't think so." Hermione sent him one glare before saying, "Then we'll leave you. Come on Ginny." "With pleasure." 

They moved to leave but the boys grabbed an arm each. Hermione and Ginny stopped, exchanged a look and then turned punching them both in the face. 

Ginny looked down at Blaise. "Don't ever touch me again Zabini." She then walks out, "Same goes for you Malfoy." She then followed Ginny to help her find Ron and Harry.

***************************************************************************

"Draco I think we need a new approach." Draco grimaced then winced in pain, "I think you're right." Blaise grinned as he looked at his black eye in the mirror, "She sure packs a hell of a punch though doesn't she."

Draco smiled slightly, "A little harder then I remember." "Mate I think we're talking about two different girls." "Does it matter right now?" "Nope. I'll just go back to day dreaming."


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione and Ginny found Harry and Ron they didn't tell them about Malfoy and Zabini. The group talked and laughed for the rest of the way making the girls forget what had happened for a short period.

When they finally arrived into the Great Hall the group of four sat down waiting for the sorting to happen eager to know who was joining Griffindor. 

Throughout the first years getting sorted Ginny and Hermione could feel Draco and Blaise watching them. Ginny glances up after 15 minutes giving Blaise her best 'are you kidding me' look. He grins and she rolls her eyes before looking away. 

Hermione lets it happen for about 20 minutes before she can't take it anymore and looks up glaring at him. Draco just smirks and they stare at each other for a minute before Ron starts talking to her. 

After dinner Hermione and Ginny parted ways with Ron and Harry to make their way up to the Head common room entrance. Mrs. Mcgonagall stood there waiting for the pair along with the HB and AHB. 

Mrs. Mcgonagall smiled slightly when she saw the girls before saying, "Now that you two are here we can discuss what the password will be." Hermione and Ginny look at each other, "How about Amor?" Hermione suggested. 

Draco looked at her and scoffed, "Love are you serious?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and replied, "It's better than anything you could come up with." 

Smirking he replies, "So you think. What about Cupio?" "No the password is not going to be desire. I say adamo."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What's with you thinking about love so much Granger?" Hermione huffed and said, "I like how the word sounds." "I don't believe you. But enough of that for now, the password should be egenus." 

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Are you wanting something Draco? Is that why you picked that word?" He moved closer to Hermione practically purring, "Yes I do." She smiled sweetly at him leaning closer before saying, "Too bad it's something you can't have."

His eyes flash dangerously and as he's about to open his mouth to retort Blaise interrupts saying, "pax pacis." All heads turn to him. "I say we use pax pacis for the password." Ginny frowns, "Peace?" He turned to her and smirked, "Peace, because the war is over and we're starting anew." 

Before anyone could say anything Mrs. Mcgonagall stepped in and said, "I think it's a wonderful password. It says what I want you four to show. You all will have to encourage house unity starting with yourselves." 

She said it to the figure in the painting who repeated the password once and then opened saying, "In you go." Together they walked into their new common room. 

There was a couch that had four seats and a comfy looking chair. A small coffee table, and a larger table to the side with chairs surrounding it.

The pairs almost immediately separate going to their rooms. They found their luggage and the girls went to work unpacking their cloths and other luggage. Ginny looked over at Hermione, "What are your thoughts on what Blaise said?"

Hermione glanced up from her clothes and said, "I don't know. He sounded sincere but I can't be sure." Ginny nods slightly and says, "Either way we have to be the better people and call a truce so we get along in public. You heard Mrs. Mcgonagal." 

"You're right. We can go talk to them right after unpacking." Ginny smiles, "Sounds like a plan." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(After Ginny and Hermione are done unpacking)

Together the girls walk over the Draco's and Blaise's room. Hermione raises her hand, knocks loudly and steps back. A few seconds later the door opens showing both Draco and Blaise in nothing but their boxers.

The girl's gazes drifted down to the guy's chests studying the firmness that only comes from working out. Both girls could remember how it felt against them as they kissed...

"Yes?" Draco said calmly breaking the train of thought, Hermione blinked once and looked back at Draco's face. She saw his smirk and realized that he knew what she had been doing. 

Refusing to show she was embarrassed she steeled herself and said, "We were thinking about what Mrs. Mcgonagal said about us showing House Unity and thought that we should call a truce." Both raise an eyebrow. 

Seeing this Hermione says "How do you expect the houses to try to get along if they see us fighting over everything?" Blaise replies, "It's not that we don't agree with the truce, we were just expecting that it would be us coming to you two and a lot more convincing."

Ginny frowned, "Zabini, Hermione and I try to do our job right even if it means associating with people we don't get along with." He smirks and says, "Well that's your fault. If you weren't so stubborn we could all be getting along right now." 

Outraged Ginny said, "You're blaming our hatred for each other on us? As if!" Hermione cuts in and says, "You two were the ones who tormented us. Draco you called me bookworm and mudblood." 

Both boys flinched slightly and Ginny cut back in saying, "Let's not forget calling me Weaselette. Also..." Blaise walks up to her and puts a hand over her mouth cutting her off.

Hermione outages that he would do that starts moving toward him but Draco moved to pin her against the wall with his body making sure her hands were far away from her wand. 

Blaise, seeing that Draco had Hermione, looked Ginny straight in her eyes and ignoring her tongue licking his hand desperate to make him let go said, "Stop talking and think. What you are speaking of hasn't happened for at least a year. When was the last time we did any of that?"

She gave him an exasperating look before thinking about what he said. He released her hands and mouth but didn't move. Draco did the same same to Hermione their bodies almost touching.

The girls exchanged looks before Ginny sighed saying, "A year ago." Blaise grinned at her and said, "You see?" She scowled and said, "No I don't see." Draco who was locked in a gazed with Hermione answered, "We've changed." 

Hermione followed his lip's movements before looking back at his seemingly endless silver eyes, "You're going to have to prove it to us then." 

Both pairs were close enough that they could feel the other's breath on their lips as both boys said, "I will." They stayed like that for a few seconds until the girls stepped back and held out their hands. "Truce?" 

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look before Draco says, "Only if we seal it with a kiss." The girls raised an eyebrow and glared as Hermione interjected, "Not helping your I changed statement."

They frown slightly before taking the girl's hands in theirs and kissing them. "Sealed." Blaise says. They exchange polite good nights before the girls left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Back in the girl's dorm room)

They were sitting on Ginny's bottom bunk when Ginny says, "I don't like this." Dramione frowned slightly and said, "Same here. I don't know why they're suddenly flirting and insinuating that they actually like us" 

Ginny scoffs and says, "It's probably a game like see who can snatch a Griffindor first." Hermione laughs quietly, "Of course they would pick us."

Ginny, in a valley girl style voice, then said, "Well duh they like a challenge." That had Hermione grinning, "How would you like to throw them off by a little flirting back next time?"

Ginny grinned and said, "Easy peasy. They won't know won't hit them."


End file.
